


The Bed Sheet Prince

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Children's Classics with a Johnlock Twist [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Sherlock was a handsome prince who always wore expensive prince clothes. He lived in a castle with an army doctor named John.Unfortunately, a dragon smashed his castle, burned all his clothes with her fiery breath, and carried John off.Sherlock decided to chase the dragon and get John back.He looked all over for something to wear, but the only thing he could find that was not burnt was a bed sheet. So he put on the bed sheet and followed the dragon.





	The Bed Sheet Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexxphoenix42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxphoenix42/gifts).



> Based on "The Paper Bag Princess" by Robert Munsch.

Sherlock was a handsome prince who always wore expensive prince clothes. He lived in a castle with an army doctor named John. 

Unfortunately, a dragon smashed his castle, burned all his clothes with her fiery breath, and carried John off. 

Sherlock decided to chase the dragon and get John back. 

He looked all over for something to wear, but the only thing he could find that was not burnt was a bed sheet. So he put on the bed sheet and followed the dragon. 

She was easy to follow because she left a trail of burnt forests and horses’ bones. 

Finally, Sherlock came to a cave with a large door that had a huge knocker on it. He took hold of the knocker and banged on the door. 

The dragon stuck her nose out of the door and said, "Well, a prince! I love to eat princes, but I have already eaten a whole castle today. I am a very busy dragon. Come back tomorrow." 

She slammed the door so fast that Sherlock almost got his nose caught. 

Sherlock grabbed the knocker and banged on the door again.

The dragon stuck her nose out of the door and said, “Go away! I love to eat princes, but I have already eaten a whole castle today. I am a very busy dragon. Come back tomorrow.”

“Wait!” shouted Sherlock. “Is it true that you are the smartest and fiercest dragon in the whole world?”

“Yes,” said the dragon.

"Is it true," said Sherlock, "that you can burn up ten forests with your fiery breath?" 

"Oh, yes," said the dragon, and she took a huge, deep breath and breathed out so much fire that she burnt up fifty forests. 

"Fantastic," said Sherlock, and the dragon took another huge breath and breathed out so much fire that she burnt up one hundred forests. 

"Magnificent," said Sherlock, and the dragon took another huge breath, but this time nothing came out. The dragon didn't even have enough fire left to cook a meatball. 

Sherlock said, "Dragon, is it true that you can fly around the world in just ten seconds?" 

"Why, yes," said the dragon, and she jumped up and flew all the way around the world in just ten seconds. 

She was very tired when she got back, but Sherlock shouted, "Fantastic, do it again!" 

So the dragon jumped up and flew around the whole world in just twenty seconds. 

When she got back she was too tired to talk, and she lay down and went straight to sleep. 

Sherlock whispered very softly, "Hey, dragon." 

The dragon didn't move at all. 

He lifted up the dragon's ear and put his head right inside. He shouted as loud as he could, "Hey, dragon!" 

The dragon was so tired she didn't even move. 

Sherlock walked right over the dragon and opened the door to the cave. 

There was John. He looked at Sherlock and said, “Are you wearing any pants?”

“No,” said Sherlock.

“Well, now that I’ve seen you in nothing but a bed sheet, I think we should get married,” said John.

“Alright,” said Sherlock.

And they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind comments and kudos make me happy. And a happy writer is a productive writer. I received such a lovely response to Hedgehog Day (which I posted yesterday - check it out if you missed it) that I was inspired to write you another little something. :D


End file.
